Returning to You
by Charys of the shadows
Summary: Sequel to 'Stuck On You'. Shego's left but will something stop her from coming back? Read and Review! xXx Kigo
1. Disguise

AN: this is the sequel to 'Stuck on You' I recommend you read that first. Set straight after 'S.O.Y'

Disclaimer: don't own Kim Possible so no suing!

Ann Possible walked down the hall, heading straight for her daughters room, with a frown of concern on her face. She could have sworn she had heard sobs from that room. Ann's eyes narrowed, 'What has Shego done? She managed three days without upsetting anyone, mostly.' She thought. As Ann walked up the steps to her daughter's room, she could hear sniffling, 'So she was crying.' When Ann stepped into the room her eyes widened in shock, no Shego in sight, just her daughter curled up on the bed clutching something to her chest. "Kimmie, what's the matter? Sweetie?" asked Ann confused as to why her daughter would apparently be crying over her enemy.

"S-S-Shego just left without saying goodbye" Kim's voice was quiet and her breathing was still staggered from crying.

"Kimberly Ann, what did you expect? You were enemies." Ann stated.

"Mom, you'd love me no matter what, right?"

"Of course Kim, I'm your mother." Kim's bloodshot eyes met her mothers and she silently handed over the paper she'd been clutching in her hands. The room was quiet as Ann read the note left by Shego, Kim watched her mom's face hoping for some sign as to how her mother felt. Ann folded the letter and sighed, "Kimmie, why didn't you tell me when I asked?" said Ann thinking of the kitchen incident.

Kim's eyes went wide, "No mom we weren't together then. We only got together to evening before yesterday." She explained.

"Well, Kim, I don't have a problem with you liking girls and surprisingly enough I do trust Shego so that's fine but she is a wanted criminal Kim. What are you going to do when she comes back and they want to arrest her?" Asked Ann.

"Mom she wrote she'd doing anything and I think that included going to prison."

Ann nodded and stroked her daughter's hair, "You grew up too fast Kimmie. Your father will be okay with this. We brought you up to be who you are and not be ashamed so don't be ashamed now." Ann paused thinking, "Do you want today off school. I think this once I can justify it."

Kim shook her head, "No mom, I'll be fine. I also need to tell Ron and Monique about this."

-Dr. Drakken -

It was early morning and Dr. Drakken was starting his first scheme of the day. "Ha ha ha ha. Soon Shego will be back with all the information I need to destroy Kim Possible, Ha ha aha ha ah- ack!" Drakken's manic laugh was cut off by Shego forcing turning him to face her and lifting him by his collar.

"I'm not giving you anything. I just came here to tell you, I QUIT!" Shego shouted this making Drakken wince.

"But why Shego? We could have had the world!"

Shego dropped him, "Keep the world, I found something better, now I'll just take my stuff and leave." Shego walked to her part of the lair.

"Fine Shego, you can forget about having Iceland when I take over the world!" Shouted Drakken shaking his fist in the direction Shego had gone.

-Shego (Later)-

Shego stood in front of a mirror in a rarely used public toilet, its crumbling walls reeked of mildew and there were many 'Out of Order' signs scattered around. As Shego rummaged through her bag of belongings she found it bittersweet that she had few things of importance to her in this bag she would carry everywhere but she had left the most important person, in her opinion, without a goodbye. Shego sighed, "Damn I've gone soft in three days, didn't take long did it?" she asked herself. Out of the bag, she pulled out three foundations, each a different shade, one almost white and two flesh tones, one slightly darker than the other.

Shego had taken months to find a way to create a convincing skin tone as long as anyone didn't scrutinise too closely, for undercover missions Drakken had sent her on. After applying this to any skin that she knew would show in the out fit was going to wear, Shego again rummaged through the bag. This time she pulled out some coloured contacts and she disguised her eyes blue. Shego picked up what would be her work clothes for today, a nurses uniform and an identity card with a picture of her with her disguised face on. This uniform would get her where she needed to go, the rehabilitation center for victims of serious burns in Go city. Shego picked up a pair of classes to complete the disguise and smirked at herself in the mirror, "Sheila Go Partington, Nurse extraordinaire." She quickly picked up her bag and was on her way.

-Kim-

Kim sighed for what seemed, to Monique, the hundredth time that day as Ron went to order their usual in Bueno Nacho. "Girl, what is with you today? I mean, your worst enemy isn't attached to your wrist anymore, most people would be happy." said Monique.

As Kim was about to answer, Ron put the food on the table saying, "Here ya are ladies. And I got an extra Nacho as celebration seeing as a certain sarcasm spitting green woman is not attached to KP anymore."

"Ron, don't be so mean about Shego, she really isn't that bad once you get to know her" Kim said jumping to Shego's defence at her best friend's comments.

"Why y'all protecting Shego, what did she do?" asked Monique.

Kim looked at the table, "Well, um, Shego and I, er, the thing is…"

"Spit it out girl!" Interrupted Monique

Kim gulped, "We were, are dating" she stated her voice quiet.

Ron froze in his shovelling of food. "You and Shego! But what about Josh, Brick and all the other guys who've dated?" he asked.

Kim looked at her friend, "I'm bisexual Ron, so I like guys as well as girls."

"Girl, I don't care about that but Shego? FYI she's your enemy, a green plasma throwing enemy, how you forget what she's done?" Monique looked straight into Kim's eyes as if trying to find some spark of insanity.

"She told me her past, her powers are a curse for her, and I can't blame her for doing what she did. But she gone to find some part of herself but she never said goodbye, she just left a note." Said Kim.

Monique smiled and nodded, "If you trust her, I can too, at least when she gets back from this search."

Kim grinned and looked at Ron to seeing if he felt the same, her grin quickly faded as he sat there, arms folded and a slight frown on his face, "I trust you KP, but Shego? Do you really think she can change that quickly, I bet she just came up with some sob story and then used her powers of seduction against you."

Kim stood up and glared at Ron, "You obviously don't trust my judgement, I know she was telling me the truth!" Kim ran out of Bueno Nacho leaving her two friends staring after her.

After dinner ay the Possible household, Ann and Kim were sitting on the couch together, with the news droning on in the background. The tweebs and Dr. Possible were in the garage working on something.

"How did Ron and Monique take it honey?" Asked Ann

"Monique was hesitant to accept it at first but she came around but Ron, he didn't think that I was right to trust Shego, so I shouted at him and ran out, I hope he doesn't hate me." Said Kim.

Ann stoked her daughter's hair, "He'll come around sweetie." Kim looked at her mother, hope shining in her eyes.

"_This just in, the police have opened a murder case to a mysterious death which happened sometime this morning in a rundown building on the outskirts of Middleton,"_the Newsreader stated. _"Chemicals found at the scene of the crime and on the body have provided enough evidence to apparently link the criminal, Shego, to the murder, making her the top suspect in this investigation. The victim was Mr. Drew Lipsky, who was formally a cohort of Shego's when the pair regularly fought against the Middleton resident Kim Possible. If you have a suspected sighting of Shego ring this number….. Do not approach her as she is considered considerably dangerous."_

The remote that had been in Kim Possibles hand clattered to the floor.

AN: I am evil with the cliffys, remember to review with your comments!


	2. Forgiven  Reunited

AN: this is two chapters as i have taken so long to update and it is not a cliffy ending, hope you like. review please!

Chapter 2- Forgiven

"No, Shego isn't a murder!" shouted Kim at the television.

"Kim this has to be a mistake, don't get worked up" said Ann trying to calm her daughter down. The Kimunicator only beeped once before Kim picked it up, "Kim have you heard what Shego's done?" asked Wade.

"She didn't do it Wade. Look she's gone off on some personal thing so I want you to find someone to me." said Kim.

"Sure Kim, but can I ask, why?"

"I think I know who Shego's gone to find and I need to get to Shego before anyone spots her." stated Kim.

Wade nodded and poised his hands over the keyboard, "Who do you want me to find?"

"An Angelica Moss, please and thank you."

After a minute of furious typing Wade looked up from the screen, "Go City had her records hidden for some reason, but she is in a rehabilitation clinic for severe burns."

"Thanks Wade, um one more favour to ask, could you get me a ride there?" asked Kim.

"Your ride will be there in the morning to take you over to Go city. See ya Kim."

The Kimunicator blinked off but before Kim could contact anyone else Ann took it from her hands, "It's late Kim, go and get some sleep before tomorrow."

The emotional stress off the day made Kim fall quickly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

-Shego-

Shego was glad that Go city's employment schemes never bothered to look up any information on people, thinking that only honest people would want jobs; if they had bothered, they would have noticed that Shelia Go Partington effectively disappeared at the age of 12. However, getting the forms still took her the best part of a day. With her newly filled out forms she drudged up to the main desk of the clinic, "Hello I'm Shelia Partington, I'm here about the open position as a nurse here." She said in a sweet voice.

The gum chewing orderly looked up from his desk, surprised that anyone would want a job here, "Er, when can you start, we need someone who can start straight away."

Shego smiled, "Well aren't you lucky, I can start right now and I have my forms with me" She handed the orderly her forms.

He just stuffed them unceremoniously into a drawer, then stood up and motioned for Shego to follow him. The orderly pointed at various doors down the long hall, "Dining hall, staff room, nurse's quarters, janitor's closet, medical cupboard. Ah here we are the photocopying room, we can make your badge here then you can go see Dr. Kurt and get your patient load."

It took the orderly a good fifteen minutes before he got the badge right and he then sent Shego further down the hall to Dr. Kurt's office.

Shego knocked on the door and heard a muffled, "Come in". When Shego stepped in the doctor motioned for her to sit down, "What can I do for you this evening?" he asked in a deep, smooth voice.

"I got told to come to you for my patient load." Said Shego

Dr. Kurt nodded and opened a drawer in his big mahogany desk and pulled out a file. "You will be taking over the duties of a nurse who, sadly, had to retire. Most of your patients are the ones who are nearly ready for discharge, I recommend you read these files tonight and meet them in the morning. Did Matt show you where the nurses' quarters are?"

Shego nodded, "Yes, I'll see you in the morning, Dr. Kurt." Shego made her way to her bed for the evening thinking, 'I wonder if I got her for a patient."

Shego woke up early the next morning to the smell of breakfast being made. "Ugh!" she groaned as she stretched out the knots in her back caused by the lumpy bed. She quickly got her make-up and uniform on and made her way to the kitchen, where the other nurse were having their breakfast.

All the nurses froze in their morning routines when Shego stepped into the room, all was quiet until one of the nurses snapped out of her daze and stepped forward a smile lighting her youthful face, "I'm Joan, and you must be the new girl. Come in and have a coffee. We'll fill you in on everything you need to know about the place and some of the patients." Shego nodded dumbly and allowed herself to be led to the table; it wasn't until a cup of hot coffee was placed in front of her that she spoke up.

"Thanks, I'm Shelia. With the patients, do they all welcome the help?" Shego asked.

Again it was Joan who spoke to her, "Well some can be difficult at times but their all nice people, although there is one that old nurse Margot looked after that could be quite difficult but you can't blame her really." Joan whispered the last part to Shego.

"Why? What happened to her?" questioned Shego.

Joan smiled, she liked to gossip but all of the other nurses where bored of her stories, "Well, she got burnt, badly, by the girl, what was her name? Ah! Shego the girl was called. Anyway Angelica was burnt by someone who had sworn to help people. Now Angelica doesn't trust anyone who wants to help, anyway the girl, Shego, went to jail but she broke out after a year and has been trying to take over the world. Personally I think that Angelica's scared that Shego's going to come back for her, so she is cautious to anyone new here."

Shego smiled, "I'm sure she'll get used to me quickly." She looked at the clock on the wall, "I better go and introduce myself to my patients, thanks for the coffee." Shego hurried out of the room. If she'd stayed a moment longer she'd have heard the news about herself.

Shego walked back to the nurse's quarters, and picked up her files then made her way to Dr. Kurt's office. Again when she walked in he motioned for her to sit down. "What can I do for you Nurse?" he asked in his smooth tones.

"Well, since I'm new here I thought they may have been an order that the patients are done in or do the nurse's just decide for themselves?" Asked Shego, after all she had to make some effort to fit in with the place.

"Most of the nurses go from their youngest to their oldest patients as I understand it, quite often they feel they have to spend longer on the youngsters. I would recommend you do that." Answered Dr. Kurt

"Seems fair, why should I throw everyone out of loop? Thank you doctor." Shego walked out of the room frowning a bit, 'So I help a couple of people before I see her, I guess it will make it harder for people to realise that I'm really Shego.' She thought.

Her first patient was a young girl of 8 who had been burned in a house fire, whose parents had died in the house fire, according to the file that Shego had read. The eight year old girl was looking at a picture when Shego came into the room, "Who are you? Where's Margot?" asked the little girl.

"I'm Shelia, Margot had to retire. What are you looking at, Sara?" questioned Shego.

"Shelia's a pretty name; this is a picture of my mom and dad. I tell them what I'm going to do." Sara told Shego

"Sara is a pretty name too, so what are you going to do today?" asked Shego as she started to make the bed.

Sara thought for a bit preparing every detail like every child does, "I'm going to have jam on toast for breakfast, then go out to the garden and play with Tommy, and after lunch, will you read with me?"

"I'll read with you after lunch Sara, are you on a book at the moment?"

Sara shook her head, "There are lots of books in the sitting room though."

Shego smiled, "I'll see you after lunch for the big read, okay?" she said and then she walked out of Sara's room.

Shego's next patient was a boy, 15 years old who had been in a car crash with his older brother, luckily both survived but the younger was hurt more than the other. He was un-talkative and closed off, unlike Sara and didn't seem to care about the change in staff. Shego made his bed after introducing herself then left has he did not seem to want or need anything at the time.

Shego knocked on the next door along and heard a quiet "Ok" before she let herself in. Shego's gaze fell onto the girl who was sitting on a stool in front of a mirror brushing what little hair she had. Shego forced herself not to stare and introduced herself, "Good morning Angelica, I'm Shelia and I'm the new nurse here, so hopefully we'll be friends, hmm?" Angelica was silent and Shego began to make the bed, glad that she had a reason to face away from Angelica; shock flooded her features as she thought about Angelica. Gone was the long, thick hair that looked like gold and the once soft features were now marred with terrible scarring, 'All my fault' thought Shego as her hands shook.

Shego suddenly growled but she did not notice Angelica turn at the sound as she thought, 'No it was their fault, I didn't force their hand, I didn't deserve to go to prison.'

Then Angelica's voice broke her thoughts, "You just growled, w-why?"

Shego turned her emerald gaze from the wall to Angelica, "I was just thinking about how things don't turn out the way you think they will."

Angelica looked at herself in the mirror, "I didn't think anything like this would happen to me. I mean, we bullied her but she was hero she shouldn't hurt people. I used to be pretty and now look at me. It's all her fault!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't mess with people." Said Shego quietly.

Angelica turned on her stool and looked at Shego, "She broke out of jail! She try's to take over the world! _She's_ the one messing with people now!"

Shego's gaze smouldered as she glared at Angelica, "I couldn't waste away in jail for 40 years! I didn't mean to do it!" Shego's voice was as loud as it could be without the fear of being heard.

Angelica shank away from Shego, "Y-You! Why did you come here?" Angelica's voice was high-pitched from panic but she hadn't screamed for help yet.

"I need to know why! I did nothing to you and now you blame me for everything because I didn't take the beating like a good little hero?" Shego walked closer to Angelica, who backed into a corner and curled up sniffling.

"Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! We did it because you were different but you wouldn't do anything to us because you were meant to be a hero."

"You did it just because you wanted to bully someone who wouldn't fight back. You..." Shego stopped mid-sentence and took deep breathes to try and calm herself. Shego couched so she was eye-level with Angelica, "I'm sorry for what I did but when people accused me of attempted murder, I got really mad. It was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt you people so badly and they wanted to lock me away for 40 years, I wanted to get back at the world but I can't keep being driven by hate not when I want move on. I want to be me. The comet made me the people's puppet but before I can do anything I have to say this to you and hopefully you'll pass this on to John Road and his friends. I forgive you, but it won't reverse what happened so you'll have to live with the scars. But then, you're not in high school anymore so you won't get teased for it. I hope you find someone that will help you because that's the only way I was able to do this. I found someone who likes me for me, the sarcastic, cynical me. And she's strong enough to show me who I am as well." Shego stood and walked to the door where she turned around again, "Don't worry about seeing me again so stop looking over your shoulder and get on with your life."

Shego made her way to the kitchen preparing a speech on her head as to why she was quit in less than 24 hours of getting the job. All the nurses were watching the news on the small television in the kitchen.

"_Shego is still at large this morning as the police found nothing concerning the criminal's whereabouts at the crime scene. You are again told not to approach her as she is dangerous. It is still unclear as to what her motives would have been to kill her employer and many psychologists believe she has suffered a mental breakdown." _

Shego stood in shock and then just turned and walked out the clinic, forgetting to tell them that she was quitting, and as she walked down the road she thought, 'who has done this to me?'

-Kim-

As Kim's ride landed in Go city she thanked the pilot, "No problem Kim, after how you helped us out in the Amazon."

"It was no big, anyone could have been able to climb the trees _and_ navigate by the stars." Replied Kim in her usual way. Although her friendly smile soon left her face when she exited the helicopter. A small frown of concern appeared on her features, she had to find Shego before anyone else.

-Chapter 3- Reunited

Kim quickly travelled to the clinic; she walked up to the desk where a pimple-faced orderly was reading a magazine, "I'm looking for Angelica Moss, which room foes she stay in, this is an emergency."

The orderly looked up from a magazine, "yeah, sure, She's room 13. Down that hall." Said the orderly pointing to the right.

"Thank you!" called Kim who was already on her way. Kim knocked on the door but got no answer so she opened the door slowly. "Angelica?"

There was a small sob from the corner, "Go Away!"

Kim stepped in the room and shut the door, "Angelica I'm looking for Shego" Angelica flinched at the name, "She came to visit you am I right?"

Angelica nodded, "S-She said that she forgave us for what we did. But look at what she did, how can we live like this!"

Kim looked Angelica in the eye, "There are lots of people who don't judge on looks, unlike you apparently. You bullied Shego over what something she had no choice over. But we can't get into an argument over whose fault it was, did Shego say anything to you about where she was going?"

Angelica shook her head.

"Damn it." said Kim bluntly and she walked out of the clinic without a backward glance.

-Shego-

Shego sat in her place. This place was where she had come to get away from everyone, which was a lot in her Team Go days. Shego was surprised that it still hadn't been built on like everywhere even remotely peaceful had been in Go city. Shego's quiet place was a cliff that overlooked the bay where Go tower resided. From it she could here the gentle lapping of the waves and the children playing on the beach. She sat within a clearing which was hidden from prying eyes by a few trees and bushes whose leaves rustled in the wind.

Shego was crying, no Shelia was crying. 'Shego' didn't cry or care for anything because that showed weakness. Shego could not think of anyone who would be desperate enough to bring her down as to frame her for murder.

"I'm sorry Dr.D" whispered Shego to the wind. Shego thought about all the times they'd shared and then the DNAmy incident stuck in her head. That was after Shego had starting thinking about Drakken like he was an annoying brother so she'd revelled in the chance to tease him about a girl. Another tear fell from her eye, 'I'm so weak now!' she thought.

-Kim-

Kim had wandered all over Go city looking for any sign of Shego so now she had come to the last place Shego would be, the bay where Go tower was. Kim was trying to find a good place to be able to look from when she'd spotted the cliff, the perfect vantage point.

When Kim got to the cliff she spotted a figure sitting in a clearing surrounded by trees. As she got nearer and the figure became clearer she started running. The figure heard Kim approaching and turned around, Kim stopped dead, 'Not Shego' she thought even though everything in her was screaming that it was, this woman couldn't be Shego. She had normal skin tones, blue eyes, glasses and she wore a frumpy nurse's uniform. But when Kim looked closer at the woman's face she could she streaks under the woman's eyes which had revealed very pale, slightly green skin which was hidden everywhere else with the very convincing make-up. Kim took quick steps towards Shego and enveloped the slightly older woman in a tight hug breathing in the smell of her shampoo, the faint smell of exotic fruits.

"Kimmie" whispered Shego returning the hug. They let go of each other and Kim spoke, "I know you didn't do it but how can we prove that it wasn't you, they have all sorts of evidence." Kim began to tear up, the emotional stress of the past day still weighing heavily on her and affecting her.

Shego smirked, she'd been serious for far too long in her mind, "By finding out who really did it! Doy, I mean aren't you meant to be clever!"

"Shego!" reprimanded Kim with a light slap on the arm, "nice disguise by the way, threw me off for a moment there but shouldn't you have changed your hair as well?" asked Kim.

Shego looked shocked, "How could I cut my hair Princess! Do you realise how long it took me to grow?"

Kim laughed at Shego's face and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I missed you Shego."

"Good, you should have" replied Shego but then she sighed at the face Kim was making, "I missed you too, Princess."

AN: i was nice and gave you an ending that wasn't a cliffy, remember to review with your thoughts. Charys xXx


	3. Talon

Kim and Shego sat in a dark corner of a coffee shop, talking in hushed tones, "What do they mean chemicals left behind?" asked Kim.

"You know when my brothers and I got my powers they ran some experiments, right?" Kim nodded, "Well" Shego continued, "They must have found something that my glow leaves behind."

"Do you know what is left behind, could it be made?" questioned Kim.

Shego shook her head, "Sorry Kimmie but scientists have a tenancy to ramble worse than Dr. D did. I can't, I mean, couldn't pay attention to him, how could a younger me stay awake through a science talk?"

Kim sighed, "I ask Wade to lookup the records for us. Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you?"

Shego glared at Kim, "Don't you think I would tell you if I could think of anyone! I thought it could have been one of Team Go's enemies but none of them were this competent. I mean Hego could outsmart them!"

Kim matched Shego's glare, "Well this makes no sense! You're not telling me something!"

Shego stood up, left some money on the table and strode out of the shop; Kim quickly followed smiling sheepishly at the other customers. Kim jogged to catch up to Shego, who spoke without looking at Kim, "Kim, for once I didn't do something and you think I'm not telling you something! I've told you everything, my past, my name; I've told you I love you. I have nothing anymore, nothing to lose. What the hell could I be hiding?" Shego looked at Kim honesty shinning through her usually masked features.

Kim looked down, "I'm sorry Shego, but we are missing something, and I don't what!" there was some desperation in Kim's voice.

Shego put her hand on Kim's shoulder, "Well, I don't know either. Now hurry up and contact nerdlinger maybe he can shed some light on this."

Kim took out the Kimunicator; Shego put her arm around Kim's shoulder as they spoke to Wade, so they could both take refuge in the contact between them.

Hidden Location –

A tall, fairly young woman watched the two girls on a monitor. Her ice blue eye shone with hidden purpose, her left eye was covered in an ugly eye-patch. Her features were almost cherubic, a small perfect nose over a pair of full dark lips that contrasted with her pale creamy skin. Her hair was chestnut brown with some undertones of red running through it. Her clothes were tight and looked almost painted on, a dark red shirt that had been hacked at so it now stopped at her last rib showing off her flat stomach. Her three-quarter black length trousers that started low on her hips. The soft-soled shoes were the same shade of red as her top; they made no sound as she moved around the room, fiddling with various controls to get better focus on the pair. The women noticed the two begin to walk down the road again so she lent forward and spoke into a microphone, "Follow them, keep audio and visual but stay hidden, I don't want to be seen yet!" Her voice was gravely but not unpleasantly so, and had a sort of musicality to it.

"Yes, ma'am, as you order." Came the faint reply through the monitor. The woman walked over to her seat next to an unlit fireplace, her smile grotesque as she muttered to herself, "Shego will not find us until it is too late, and everything is as it should be. Soon Kim Possible will leave, no longer able to trust Shego. Perhaps then I will introduce myself." The woman's laugh echoed off the walls of the dark room.

- Kim + Shego –

The pair sat on a park bench in Go City square, "Don't worry Shego, I'm sure Wade will find something we can use, okay?"

Shego continued to look at floor as she muttered, "I've gone soft, and that's why this is happening. Someone wants to get me and they knew it was time to strike because I'm as soft as marshmallow, weak as kitten! Damn it!"

Kim lifted Shego's chin and made Shego look her in the eye, "Having someone to care about doesn't make you weak, that's how we'll beat them, by working together!" Said Kim resolutely.

Shego's eyes sparkled with mischief as she snorted and said, "Pumpkin, that is so the cheesiest thing I have ever heard. It even beats; Anything's possible for a possible!"

Kim gave Shego a light slap on the arm, it was starting to become a habit, "I was trying to be nice!" She exclaimed.

Shego leant forward bringing her face close to Kim's and whispered, "Well, I guess I can be nice too then." She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to Kim's in a sweet kiss, Shego's tongue ran over Kim's lower lip and was granted entrance, their tongues danced for dominance, eventually the two parted remembering the need to breathe.

Kim looked at Shego's flushed face and giggled light-heartedly, "Maybe you should be nice more often!" Shego smiled and started leaning in to claim another kiss when the Kimunicator beeped. Kim quickly pulled away and took the Kimunicator out from her pocket, "Hey Wade, what did you find?" Kim asked

"There was so much in their files, according to the records they were unable to define what made Shego's glow, the closest thing they could compare it to was fire or plasma but they thought it was closer to fire as only a small part of it is ionized and it can conduct electricity but it is not greatly affected by magnetic fields. I think they may have found traces of ionized gas at the scene and that isn't hard to do if you know how and have the equipment, you see what you do is…"

Shego quickly took the Kimunicator and interrupted Wade, "As fascinating as this is nerdlinger, have there been any problems with security where they keep the records?"

"There was a break-in a couple years back but it seems that nothing was taken, so nothing down that road. Shego this stuff is so cool! You don't think you could light up and let me scan your glow?" asked Wade

"No nerdlinger, I can control it and that's all anyone needs to know." Shego growled passing the Kimunicator to Kim who saw a sulking Wade, "Thanks Wade, we'll be in touch." Kim clicked off the Kimunicator, "Shego, why didn't you let him scan it?" questioned Kim.

"All he would have found was that is has properties similar to fire but seeing as it doesn't need fuel and I can make it so it doesn't give off heat, it can't be fire because it doesn't fit into the fire triangle. It doesn't seem to occur to them it might be otherworldly even though it came from a rainbow coloured comet!" Shego exclaimed

Kim gave Shego a look, "Looks like someone did listen in school!" she joked.

Shego gave Kim a mock glare, "Why You!" This time Shego got to slap Kim's arm.

-Hidden Location-

The strange woman was still smiling even though the pair on the screen were close again, "Have fun while you can Shego, soon I'll have you broken with no-one there to keep you sane. Soon you will know the Talon!" Again the woman's sickening laughter echoed off the walls.

AN: this chapter hasn't been beta'd but my emails been acting up but i did look over a couple of times for annoying typos and stuff so hopefully it's ok! remember to review! xXx


	4. Paybacks a

Disclaimers: look in previous chapters.

AN: No I am not dead and gone; although I am sure some of you wish I was! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but I've been having various stuff going on most of it regarding very important decisions for my like and I felt I have to give them my full attention but I'm back and raring to go! Again sorry for the big wait. xXx

Shego and Kim wandered into a rather expensive looking hotel in the middle of Go city, "Shego, why are we staying here? Shouldn't we go somewhere cheaper and save money? I mean you're on the run!" Whispered Kim.

Shego rolled her eyes, "Princess, they're looking for a girl in a bright multicoloured jump suit with slightly green skin, who they think is crazy! They are definitely not going to be looking in a very upmarket hotel like this. Anyway, I don't have to worry about money, I'm filthy stinking rich." Said Shego smugly.

Kim glared at her, "Yes but you that money for" Kim stopped herself seeing that they had arrived at the reception desk. The receptionists make up was over done and made her look like a clown in Shego's eye but Shego still returned the receptionists plastic looking smile even though it made her want to cringe. As Shego bantered for a room at such short notice Kim looked around the lobby of the grand hotel, it was designed to look and feel incredibly spacious and whoever had designed it had done their job excellently. Automatically Kim catalogued every exit and entrance in her mind, found places that would make good vantage points. Kim was broken out of her reverie by Shego tangling keys in front of her face smirking in her usual cocky way.

"Come on then Kimmie; let's go see our room for the next three nights." Shego set off at a determined pace making Kim jog to catch up. The room was, like the lobby spacious and very ornately decorated. Shego broke the silence that they had lapsed into, "well I have to shower and get this make-up off, I'm starting to itch under all this. You're welcome to join me Princess" purred Shego looking at Kim with a gleam in her eye.

Kim's laugh was slightly nervous, "Shego, taking it slow remember and anyway I need to talk to Wade and see if we can think of anymore ideas about the situation."

"Your choice Kimmie" said Shego before she sauntered to the bathroom. Kim gulped as she watched Shego's hips once Shego entered the bathroom Kim thought, 'I get you back for that one Shego, I don't know how but I will!'

Kim stretched out on the huge, comfortable bed as she called Wade, "Hey Wade, got anything new for me?"

Wade shook his head, "Sorry Kim I've been running searches for any break ins at places that have the equipment needed to make ionised gas but I haven't got any hits so far, whoever did this is incredible at covering their tracks."

Kim looked thoughtful, "Maybe it isn't a person maybe it's a group, think about it Wade surely it would be impossible for someone to do something so intricate and cover it up without help. Could you see if WEE has had any dealings with Shego and I'll ask her just to be sure. Also do you think you go get into Team Go's system and see if they have information on similar groups they foiled? Please and thank you" Kim turned off the Kimunicator before Wade answered.

"You know Princess you can be very rude sometimes" said Shego standing at the foot of the bed having changed back into the creased nurses uniform, looking down at herself Shego stated, 'We also need to go shopping tomorrow because you didn't bring any spare clothes and neither did I and I am not wearing this uniform for longer than I have to."

Kim's eyes brightened at the thought of shopping, "Okay! But what's this about me being rude? I know someone in this room was a criminal and it wasn't me."

Shego smirked, "Being a criminal doesn't mean I'm rude Kimmie. But I don't want to debate about the aspects of being a criminal with you, it's boring. Lets watch TV on that that huge screen." Shego gave Kim a quick peck on the lips then found herself being pulled back for a far more intense kiss that left her dazed.

Now it was Kim's time to smirk, "Isn't payback a" the rest of the sentence was cut off and forgotten as Shego's lips claimed hers again.

AN: a little break for the girls in this chapter, I know its short but the next one will be longer as it moves the story a lot further but I felt this had to be separate from all that, and i wanted to get it out. The next chapter should be ready by next Monday! Don't forget to review. Again sorry for the wait. Charys xXx


	5. Bagged and Tagged

Disclaimer: don't own Kim Possible ect. ect.

Ch.5 Bagged and Tagged. Enjoy!

Hidden Location

The strange woman was tense as she watched the displays of affection on the huge screen in front of her. "So, they're going shopping. Good" the woman pressed various buttons on the console in front of her then spoke into the microphone, "Talon, get ready the pair are about to leave the hotel. Make sure to keep audio and visual for the whole time and get a planter in each shop."

"Affirmative Ma'am" came the crackly reply from the console.

The woman sat down in a deep leather chair, silent now that the day was upon her.

Kim + Shego

"Kim, stop staring at me!" hissed Shego as they walked out of the hotel.

"I can't help it. You look so weird with that make up on, it just isn't you."

"Doy Kimmie! That is the idea! Now hurry up, it's time to shop." Shego dragged Kim down the street by her hand.

The pair chatted and laughed as they browsed; neither noticed that they were being watched by quite a few figures on the street. Eventually Shego found something she liked and went to try it on while Kim kept looking for herself.

The salesgirl at the entrance of the changing room, smiled flirtatiously at Shego as she passed over a key and Shego grinned as she walked into the changing room thinking, _'Is every woman in Go city gay, and into nurses? I swear, first the receptionist and now the salesgirl.' _

Hidden Location

"The target in ideal position, confirm the plan." Came a voice over the console, the woman instantly leapt up pressing the various buttons on the console to active the microphone.

"Go ahead with the plan; remember the seed must touch the targets skin. Also remember what as happened to those who have failed me before." Said the woman.

There was a small pause before a reply came through the speaker, "Affirmative, the seed will be planted."

Now a smile broke through the emotionless mask that was the woman's face, "Now Shego, you will be within the Talon's grasp."

Shego + Kim

Shego came out of the dressing room, whistling as she twirled the key around her finger, she had found an outfit and in her favourite and most flattering colours, green and black, much to the amusement of Kim. Shego held out the key to the salesgirl, who took it but ran her fingers over the back of Shego's hand in a less the subtle way which caused Shego to frown and look at Kim, who was looking at some hot pink top. Shego shivered remembering the last incident between them involving a certain hot pink top as she walked back to Kim.

"Hey, you found anything yet, Princess?" asked Shego when she reached Kim.

Kim nodded, "Yeah but I can't be bothered to try anything on. I know my size anyway and I'm starved!"

Shego laughed, "Well let's go pay for these and then we'll get lunch then. Don't want my woman to starve, do I?"

As the pair continued their shopping trip they remained blissfully unaware of the fact they were being followed.

Hidden Location

"Visual 1, 75 and fading fast, switching to Visual 3, 95. Audio 6, receiving interference, keep in clear but get in closer." The woman barked commands through the console, sounding almost like racing commentary at the speed at which she was talking. She couldn't afford to be spotted by her target or Kim Possible but she also couldn't lose them, she needed to be able to see when her serum started to take. Then she could set her plan in full motion, starting by getting rid of Kim Possible.

"Audio 6, step back, going to Audio 2. Visual 5, get ready, target coming into your field, I want 100." Each command echoed through the chamber, creating a grating cycle of sound occasionally punctuated with the odd, "Affirmative" coming from the speaker.

Kim +Shego

Something wasn't right, occasionally her sight would blur and sound became muffled. More than once she had lost her usually secure balance, she could feel the sweat running down her flushed face and her back. She clutched onto her friends hand for a lifeline.

Kim could feel the unusual clamminess of Shego's hand and her fierce grip but said nothing of it until Shego's sharp nails started to dig into her hand. Kim turned to face Shego and gasped in shock, Shego's eye's were bloodshot and her breathing was fast and shallow.

"K-Kimmie, I think something is wrong." Stated Shego unnecessarily before her eyes rolled back into her skull and she promptly collapsed, dragging Kim to the ground as well with the unrelenting grip.

Hidden Location

The woman smiled, "Gotcha" she whispered. As soon as Shego woke up, she, Talon would be in control and the game was set. The Woman pressed various buttons on the console then spoke into the microphone, "Target obtained, Talon scatter." Almost instantly the multiple signals she had been tracking disappeared and the room was silent. "Oh what the heck, I think this calls for some gloating laughter." Said the woman just before her manic laughter echoed around the room again.

AN: Please review with your thoughts on this chapter.

Next chapter: Shego is acting strangely. Will this push Kim away or keep her close?

Charys xXx


	6. We, Me, Us?

'_Thoughts'_

We, Me, Us?

Shego groaned as her eyes fluttered open although they quickly shut again, the bright glare of the lights too much. _'What the? Oh yeah, I collapsed. Ugh, how embarrassing!'_

"Shego?" Kim voice was quiet and coming from the right side of her bed. Shego quickly opened her eyes again and settled her forest green gaze on the dishevelled red head.

"Hey Kimmie, FYI its Sheila here, not Shego. You never know who's listening." Shego smirked as she felt her strength coming back and fast.

Kim smiled brightly, sensing whatever it was that had caused Shego to collapse was gone, hopefully. "Sorry I had to tell them you had an embarrassing skin condition 'cause they wiped away some of the make up to put the IV in."

"Oh Princess, did you lie again? Guess we're lucky you're not wearing the centurion project. Otherwise this hospital would destroyed by now!"

Kim looked indignant, "Hey, I had to lie; otherwise you'd be in jail right now. Why are you implying that I lie all the time?"

Shego frowned, "Jesus Kim, I'm not! Why are you being so uptight? You're not the one suck in a hospital bed when there is no need." Shego's fists balled and there was a slight green aura surrounding them.

Praying that her hands wouldn't get burned, Kim took Shego's hands in her own, "Sorry Sheg, uh, Sheila. I think I'm just stressed I mean I did watch you collapse. I'll go get a nurse and see if we can get you discharged." Kim let go and walked out of the door, leaving Shego with her own thoughts.

'_**Doy! We could just leave but no Kimmie has to do everything the right way. I am so badass. How did I get stuck with this, deadweight?** Hang on did I just think of Kimmie as a deadweight? Isn't she the best thing that has ever happened to me. **No she isn't, look where I am now, wanted for murder and on the run**. Yeah but she's helping us, I mean me'_

Shego gripped her head in her hands, a major headache going on. Although she quickly forced her hands back to the bed when the door of her room opened letting in Kim and the nurse.

The nurse smiled constantly smiled as she ran tests to check all of Shego's vital, still smiling as she informed them that everything seemed fine but the doctors wanted 'Sheila' to stay overnight for observation. Shego growled as she thought, _**'I'll wipe that smile off your face lady**' _but Kim gripped her shoulders tightly preventing her for getting up off the bed. After the nurse left the room Kim slowly released her grip on Shego's shoulders. Shego stood up and faced Kim holding the back of the hospital gown closed, "Come on Kimmie, I'd have us out of here by now, if you'd let me"

"Let you do what?" Interrupted Kim, "Beat up that nurse for doing her job and doing it properly! Shego you collapsed in the middle of the street for no apparent reason, I think that we should do what they say."

"I am on the run Kim, I can't stay here! It is too easy a place to be caught. And I am not letting some idealist kid get me caught!" Shego's hands were starting to glow again.

"Get you caught?" Kim repeated, slightly shocked, "You think I am a liability?" Kim's eyes started to water, the emotional strain of the day starting to become a bit too much.

'_Oh God, she's crying. **Well this just proves my point, she is a kid**. No, she is helping me she just doesn't want to see me hurt. **If that's the case then should let me get out of this place.**'_

Shego resisted the urge to take her head in her hands again, every conflicting thought sending pain throughout her whole body. Instead she wrapped her arms around Kim in a tight bear hug. "No, I didn't mean that, it's just I, we, should not stay somewhere where it is easy for people to track us. And anyway I'm fine and I promise I'll tell you if I start feeling crappy, okay?" said Shego, Kim nodded in reply still unable to talk, "Okay then, lets get moving back to our hotel then Princess."

Of course after all the missions (or robberies in Shego's case) sneaking out of a hospital was easy once they got Shego in normal clothes. Kim seemed to have forgotten her earlier upset by the time they got to their hotel room, hugging Shego tight, "I am so glad you're okay Shego."

Shego smiled and gently gripped Kim's face in her hand and pressed her lips to Kim's in a sweet kiss. Though the kiss started off innocent, it quickly turned fiery and passionate. Hand roamed over each body and Shego hands slipped under the hem of Kim's shirt quickly coming up to cup and knead Kim's breasts and a groan slipped from her throat muffled by Kim's lips pressed against hers. But almost the instant the groan had escaped from Shego, Kim's lips started to pull away, she was whispering something. It took a second to get to Shego because of lust dazed senses.

"Stop, we need to slow down." Came Kim's soft whisper.

'_**What, she's got me all worked up, then nothing! Flippin' tease. **No, I know she wants to go slow, it's her first real relationship and I said she could control the speed. **Well, we're going so slow we might as well be going backwards. **What Kimmie wants, we, I do. **So what Shego needs gets ignored?** I don't need anything, I can wait._

Shego's hands quickly shot out from under Kim's top and gripped her head again as she took a couple of steps away from Kim, "Sorry Kimmie, I know, too fast."

Kim took Shego's hands, "I'm sorry too Shego. But let's just get some sleep now, okay?"

Although sleep quickly took Kim in it's clutches, it was early morning before Shego surrendered as well.

The next day the girls went out for a wonder as they had nothing better to do a Wade had not got back to them concerning any leads. Kim chatted away although Shego was quieter than usual but then after lunch Shego seemed to suddenly brighten and became almost overly loud. As they walked into a ridiculously priced store at Shego's insistence, Kim's eyes grew wide as she spied a beautiful gold dress watch, "Whoa Shego, look at that isn't it pretty. Too bad everything in here is really out of anyone's price range."

'_**It's in my price range.** I said I wouldn't to Kim. **But every girl likes presents, especially something like that**'_

Shego smiled, "Sorry Kimmie, I need the bathroom, why you look around more. I'll be back in a minute." Kim nodded as she walked off down the aisle.

Shego smirked as looked around checking out the place and how the watch was kept, she let her claws grow, _'Too bad people thought they were clawed gloves'. _ The tips of the claws heated slightly as they stroked the glass container under which the watch was held, _'Distraction, hmm that display falling and smashing should to the trick.' _Shego walked towards the glass figurine display then 'accidentally' knocked the shopper in front of her into the shelf, while all the shoppers and shop assistances attention was on that fiasco she made her move and was soon back with Kim, quickly leading her out of the shop using the fact that it was around dinnertime to her advantage.

It was late when the girls got back to their room. Kim was brushing her hair as Shego dug around in her coat pocket.

"Shego, what are you looking for?" asked Kim watching Shego's reflection on the mirror.

Shego held something behind her back as she approached Kim, "I was looking for this." Said Shego as she held out the gold dress watch to Kim.

Kim was silent for a second her eyes flicking from the watch to Shego's strangely happy face, "Shego, did you steal this?"

Shego nodded her eyes obtaining a weird gleam, "Well, I don't keep that kind of cash on me. But you liked it, so you get it Princess."

Kim's face set like stone, "Take it back Shego."

"What! I did this for you. I did everything for you. I told Dr. D, my friend, where to stuff it. Hell, I even held myself back so we could go slowly"

"I didn't ask you to steal this for me!" Kim's voice was starting to rise.

"Well, maybe I thought you would be more, receptive, to me if I got something for you. But then I just guess you're a prude." Shego shrugged.

Kim was wide-eyed, "You stole this because I wasn't, wasn't, you know? I can't believe you!"

"Well, you know what, Kimmie, it's been fun, but I much as I love being shouted at for doing something for you, I'm going. Don't wait around for me." Shego stuffed the watch into Kim's hand and walked out of the door. The door slammed shut and Kim sat on the bed staring at the gleaming gold watch in her hand.

'_I can't believe I did that, why did I do that?** Doy, you did it for Kimmie but she just ruined it didn't she? Good idea by the way, walking out on her. **NO! I need her to help me, why did I steal the watch. I knew she wanted it but why did I steal it. **Hey, stealing what I want is a part of me and I wanted to give her something, maybe to get something back, hell I'm not a saint! **What is happening, I've got to get back to her, or maybe she won't want to see me.'_

"Shut up!" Shouted Shego again gripping her head as she stumbled down the dark sidewalk, eventually falling exhausted onto a bench, mumbling incoherently away, hugging herself tight and rocking slightly.

Suddenly a woman with chestnut brown hair sat next to Shego, making her jump and grip herself even tighter. The woman chuckled, "No fun being insane is it, Sheila? It has gotten worse, hasn't it, these last couple of hours? The static now almost constant in that head of yours, hmmm? I can help you Sheila, make you head clear again, maybe even get Kimberly Ann back for you. But I can only do that if you come with me" the woman got up and held out her hand. Shego's hand quickly grabbed at it as if it was a lifeline. The woman smiled, "Good girl."

AN: review if you want a quick update! Kidding! Hoped you liked this chapter.

Charys xXx


	7. Trust

It was late, every few minutes lightning flashed and thunder rolled shaking the person in the room to her very core as she stared at the golden watch in her hand. The lightning made the tear tracks on her cheek shine although the sobs had long since faded. How much trouble could one watch cause? A lot, apparently, if you were Kim Possible or Shego. Kim knew she would return the watch in the morning but Shego had yet returned to her. It was very early morning, Shego had been gone hours, Kim sighed _'Guess I better get some sleep, I take this bag in the morning then go for another search for Shego.' _Thought Kim as laid back on the bed still clutching the watch in her hand, the same hand that had clutched Shego's wrist when they were stuck and for once it didn't feel strangely empty.

------------Shego------------

The lightning didn't flash through the room that Shego stood in, although the thunder still graced her ears. Shego just stared at the blank monitor, silent while the women who had brought her to this place made various phone calls from the huge chair behind a heavy mahogany desk. This place reminded her of all the 'secret' lairs she and Drakken had occupied in their time together, scenes flashed behind her eyes although the static caused by the constantly bickering parts of her was still there but she had already become numb to the pain it caused.

Finally the phone got put down and stayed down, and the strange woman behind the desk sighed in relieve before getting up and approaching Shego, "So, Shelia I guess you're wondering where this is and how I know I can help you with your, problem?"

All she got to show that Shego heard her was the shifting of the blank gaze from the monitor to her, "Well, I'm now known as Talon, but you might remember me from the time just after the comet?" Shego shook her head negatively, "Oh, you don't? Well let's just say I know a lot more about you then any other scientist can boast." Talon walked round the desk and opened a draw and pulled out a fairly thick folder placing it on the desk and stroking the well worn cover. "In this I have everything on your genetic make-up, power limits and of course the things that react adversely to your mutated body. You are hyper-sensitive, or allergic, to a certain cocktails of chemicals but, unlike normal your allergy isn't connected to a high number of immunoglobulin E in your blood, you seem to just react to it badly although the first sign is a physical reaction, the faint, the symptoms after that effect the brain although it isn't always possible to determine how it will effect the brain but it did always affect the behavior. And hypothetically if you were exposed to enough of it in a short space of time it would be lethal to you but we obviously didn't test that theory." The woman laughed as Shego's face moved from blank to confused and slightly angry.

"Well, can you fix me and tell me who did this to me, so I can do to them what they did to Dr. D?" asked Shego

"I can't tell you who did it, unfortunately. But I should be able to fix you, if, you do a couple of jobs for me." Stated Talon, her eye studying Shego's face.

**_Oh lets just do it, then we, I can just get back to normal._ **_But this woman is clearly not all there and involved in illegal activities, Kim might think. **Oh you mean the Kim that won't put out, yeah, that's a good reason not to get this woman's help, not! Jesus just do it, if you're that desperate to get back to Kimmie at least go back not crazy.** Maybe we don't need this woman's help, I'm sure that info has to be on some computer and Wade could find it then Kim could help me._

Talon interrupted Shego's thoughts, "Just in case you're wondering, Sheila, this particular file was never put on the computers, you see, it was my on private experiment and I didn't want any of the other nosy doctors taking the credits for my findings and then I got fired for, personal reasons and decided not to share. I am the only one who can help you get rid of them, Sheila."

The oddly blank look came to Shego's face again as she answered, "Fine, what jobs do you want me to do?"

------------Kim------------

The rhythmic bleeping of the Kimunicator woke Kim from a deep, dreamless sleep, "Hey Wade, what you got?" said Kim rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn.

"Well, it seems Team Go has greatly improved their security from the last incident, but it seems like they never faced a organised group of criminals like WEE, all of their arch-nemesis's are weirdly themed like Aviarius and all work on their own. Oh, thought you might like to know, a watch got stolen from a local shop and"

"I know" Kim interrupted, "Shego did it, she gave it to me, I'll return it in a minute and Wade could you try and look for Shego for me again, she ran off again."

Wade looked sympathetic, "Yeah sure, Kim, I'll call if I find her but what will you do if we do find her?" asked Wade

Kim looked grim, "I don't know Wade, I just don't know." Kim pressed the disconnect button on the Kimunicator before Wade could answer. She quickly washed up and changed into mission clothes and set out to return the watch.

"Oh, thank you! This is one of our most exclusive items, we can't thank you enough for returning it to us undamaged."

Kim smiled slightly, trying not to show her discomfort and apparently succeeding according to the store clerks demeanor, "It was not trouble, I'm just sorry I didn't get the thieve."

"Oh I'm sure you'll catch you ever did it Ms. Possible." The clerk waved, the smile he was wearing threatening to crack his face in two as Kim walked out of the store.

Just as she was about to enter the hotel lobby the Kimunicator beeped, Wade was looking down when she answered it, "I've found her Kim, she just broken into a lab just outside of Go city, I'm sorry."

Kim shook her head fighting tears, "Don't be Wade, just get me a ride, I will find out what's happening now, I won't let her not tell me the truth." Kim plunked herself on a bench outside the hotel waiting for a ride to pick her up and take her to, what she hoped would be her answer, feeling her heart break as her trust in Shego finally started to fail.


	8. Shattered

Chp. 8 Shattered

Shego sat in a swivelling chair in front of a huge computer system. She'd already completed one objective she'd been set and she knew the second would not take long to arrive.

She held the newly burned CD up to the light, admiring the way it reflected the light, '_Why am I doing this there's no- __**We did it because we wanted to, no goodie two-shoes kid will get in the way now, Talon's to good to be caught, **__Kimmie would have helped- __**No she wouldn't! Get over it Shelia, it's over and Shego has one more job then you'll be gone and we'll be in Talon' **_Shego put the CD in her lap and clutched her head, the static painful, although she had noticed one voice was definitely stronger now.

Tired of being still Shego got up and started placing, fiddling with her new outfit, it was the same as Talon's and the bare-midriff thing was getting to her, "How does Kim-"

Before she could complete her question the door to the room swung open, "How do I what, Shego?" said Kim, her voice stronger than how she felt inside.

Shego smirked and the static left her mind as she spoke, "How do you fight so good in that trashy outfit? I mean, I appreciate the view but it can't be practical."

"It's practical enough that I've beaten you every time we've fought." Kim countered, her heart shattering on every venomous word passing through their lips.

"Well, Princess, there's nothing to hold me back now is there? Seeing as I couldn't get you to put out, I found a new friend to help me with _everything' _Shego's smirk grew at Kim's recoil from her words and she took her opening and lunged, hands glowing at her opponent.

Kim dodged at the last second but was surprised at the kick which hit her stomach, slamming her against the wall, where she found herself pinned, "Surprised Kimmie? Oh, this position is familiar isn't it? Sorry we couldn't play some more but I've got my orders" Shego's glowing hand approaching her forehead was the last thing Kim saw before she fell unconscious.

Shego activated the microphone on her top, "Both objectives achieved, on my way back now." She nodded as the reply came through her ear piece.

-Hidden Location-

"Well done Shelia, it was very impressive to see you work to some of your potential." Said Talon, as they secured the still unconscious Kim into her restraints.

"Well, I got her and the information, now give me my stuff." Replied Shego, straight to the point.

"Shelia, I don't think you need it, think about it. Are the arguments still happening in your head? And the job went a lot better then any of your previous ones, why would you want to go back to the weak pup you were before?" Talon's voice was even, not even an inkling of emotion showed through.

"You have a point but I don't like to work for people who don't keep their word. And the name is back to Shego, Shelia isn't wanted by anyone." Shego's voice was just as emotionless as Talon's.

Talon smirked, "But I have kept my word, your mind is clear now, and even if it isn't in the way you thought, I've got Kim Possible back for you, what haven't I done?"

Shego frowned, "I assumed-"

"Never assume anything Shego, which is the first lesson you'll learn working for me." Talon interrupted, "The second is not to let silly things like emotions hold you down, I mean, see where it got you with Kim. Now basic instincts I can understand, the instinct to fight, hell, even lust but love doesn't exist to me and now it doesn't to you. Don't you feel free?" Talon's smile was a little less than sane but Shego didn't notice as her attention was on the slowly awakening Kim.

"Well, what are you going to do with her? I mean, she's nothing to do-" a slap to the face quickly stopped Shego's words.

"Lesson number three, never question me. She is everything to do with you, Shego. I'd like to talk to her and show you that she's worth nothing!"

'_No, she's worth everything!__** Didn't you hear Talon? Love doesn't exist but the lust thing I'm sure we could deal with, I have to admit we had good taste in Kimmie she's a lot easier to handle went she's quiet. **__Shut up, I won't think of Kim like that and I won't let you!_'

Shego's hands rushed up to grip her head, the static back full force. Talon rubbed her back, in what would have been a soothing way, if the smile on her face wasn't chilling, "You see, letting yourself feel just let all that pain come back. When Kim wakes up we will cure this bout, then I'll start your true training to make sure the feeling never comes back."

The voice was quiet but it reached both Talon's and Shego's ears, "Shelia?" Kim's voice was weak.

Kim's automatic use of her real name caused the static in Shego to double; her claws grew in response to the pain and pricked her skin causing tiny rivulets of blood to run down Shego's face, the red sharply contrasting to the pale green of her skin.

Talon walked out of where they had been in the shadows, "Good evening, Kim Possible and welcome to my headquarters. Don't bother to search for any of your gadgets, they were all removed and disabled when you were escorted in. Don't you worry about Shelia, Kimberly; Shego will be here in a moment."

Talon reached into the shadows behind her and pulled out an unusually pale Shego, who was shaking slightly as she looked down at Kim but when they finally made eye contact the shaking stopped and Shego's forest green eyes became as cold as ice. Kim couldn't help but shiver at the look in those eyes and the sight of blood running down Shego's face.

"Now Shego, don't you have something to say before we retire for the evening?" Talon's voice was sickeningly sweet.

Shego gathered herself, the static fading as her resolve grew, "You know, Kimmie, it wasn't even a good thing we had, so I can say, you are worth nothing to me anymore and thanks for showing me love is a weakness."

Shego looked over at Talon, who smiled at Shego in approval before leading her out of the room, leaving Kim in the small, dark room, alone. A single tear fell to the floor as her shattered heart cried for her lost loved one.

-

AN: God, it been age's since I've written anything, hoped you liked this chapter and I can promise another chapter by Friday. As to the long break lets just say I had to sort through some stuff and this was at the bottom of my list but I assure you it is now back at the top and will stay there until it is done! Comments are always appreciated!

Charys xXx


	9. Truth

Chp. 9

Shego was shivering, sweat pouring from her as she dreamt and fought the pain inside her head. Her extended claws ripped bed sheets and skin alike, though she never awoke, as the small scratches healed as quickly as they formed. Shego suddenly jolted awake, relieved that she felt the pain in her head; no matter how excruciating as it was, only the dead felt nothing, no emotion and no pain. She'd been trapped in a dead shell when she had spoken to Kim the night before. She sprang up, running to the bathroom, the sound of retching leaking out of the door a moment later. After washing up and cooling off Shego struggled into her new uniform, as the last zip was fastened, Talon's voice boomed through the door.

"Report to the prison hold in five minutes, time of your true training to begin."

-Kim-

Kim's shoulders ached from her struggles against the restraints, she had to get out, get help and save Shego from herself and that women. Kim licked her lips tasting the salt from last nights tear. Kim could feel the raw skin on her wrists as she tried to stretch some chinks out of her back, what was going to happen, would she have a chance to escape? Soft steps drew Kim out of her reverie and caused out chin to jut out in silent defiance. The door silently opened letting the tall elegant figure enter.

"Good morning Kim Possible, I apologize I didn't introduce myself properly last night, I'm Talon and you're going to help in bringing out the best in my Shego." Full dark lips curled over perfect teeth in what would have been a beautiful smile if there'd been any feeling behind it.

Kim turned her head away from Talon.

"Now Kimberly don't be like that. Be proud of what you're going to achieve, sure you won't be around to it blossom into greatness but how many of the great pioneers see their achievements? Shego will be here momentarily and then we can start."

The click of the doors latch signalled Shego's arrival, "Good morning Talon, Kim" she stated as she made her way over to them.

"Good morning Shego. How are you feeling this morning?" asked Talon.

"Nothing, I feel nothing." Shego hands started to shake minutely.

"Liberating isn't it?" Talon didn't wait for an answer, "Today, Shego, I want you to talk to Kim Possible, see how feeble she truly is and then I want to you to, dispose, of her in the proper manner. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Talon."

"Good, I can see we're going to get along just fine now. Report back to me when this, business, is done." Talon walked quickly out of the room.

Kim turned her head to Shego and gasped at the sight of her friend, much paler than usual, the well kept hair out of sorts and blood-shot eyes glared back at her, "Oh, Sheila" she breathed.

"Don't call me THAT! My name is Shego, I won't accept Sheila, she's everything weak." Shego's hands shook more from the effort it took not to take her pounding head in her hands.

"You're not weak, Sheila, we can get out of this sitch, if you just-"

"No we can't Kim," Shego interrupted, "I can't do anything, she promises to stop the static but I have to help her."

"I can help you, I have connections" Kim would have reached out but her restraints stopped her, "Please help me, us."

"NO, you can't help me; you make it worse, louder. I tried to do both and you shouted at me, Sheila can't stop Shego; Shego can't shut up Sheila, because of you. I just want it to stop, quiet. I want it to go away, like it did after the comet and the lady." Shego's voice was becoming higher pitched like a child as she backed up into shadow away from Kim.

If her heart could have broken anymore, it would have for her lover, "Shego, I, we can get help for you but we have to get out of this first, let me go."

"I can't Talon says only she can help, no-one else has the in-in-information to help" came the high voice again.

"We can get the information back, sweetie, I promise I can help you if you let me out." Kim's tone was steady and soothing.

_**What **__**were you thinking idiot! Now neither of us can stop her. **__But Kimmie can help us now. __**I don't want to be helped, we had good thing going before till you reverted her.**__ Well, it was the only the way to stop you having an advantage. __**I swear if we had bodies I'd kill you.**_

"You promise?"

"Yes, and I always keep my promises."

"Umm Okays, I'll help you." Shego came out of the shadows and burnt through the restraints, as the last one fell to the floor an alarm started shrieking and Talons voice came booming from speakers, "Prisoners restraints compromised, all unit lock down build no-one gets in or out!"

Kim hugged Shego for a moment, "Come on, we have to get out and I'll need you to help me" Kim broke away and started jogging to the door of the cell. She felt a warm hand encompass her gloved one and smiled reassuringly back and the hands owner, "We'll be fine but only if we hurry."

Shego smiled weakly back and started jogging along side Kim.

They made their way down several corridors until they came across some opposition in clothes identical to what Shego was wearing.

"Stop right there, no-one escapes Talon, ever!" shouted one of the guards over the blaring alarm.

Kim smirked, "Well you probably need to rethink that phase today" she said as she ran forward to engage them, only to be beaten by a green orb slamming into the floor in front of the guards knocking them back. "Okay, that's as good a way as any!" They took off running again. Shego, more knowledgeable of the building and having longer legs took the lead, grabbing Kim's hand as she ran past.

They weaved down various corridors, Shego knocking guards down before they knew what hit them. The pair reached the main door quickly but even with super-powered force it didn't budge.

"I see that I underestimated you Kim Possible or rather my Shego's feelings for you. I mean, she's reverted back into a child because of the amount of pain the contrasts in her caused. But you don't realise, Kim Possible, that only I can get her back to normal as only I know the chemical cocktail that'll get her mind back. You don't want make Shego stay like this do you?" Asked Talon as she lent on the wall, seeming casual but on full alert.

"Talon, I know you made her like this. You obviously weren't going to change her back, so don't pretend that you weren't" Kim's distain shone through in her voice.

"Oh but I was…. as soon as she saw sense. I've watched over Shego for a long time, imagine how shocked I was that she fell for you and then quit her job! You forced my hand early, Possible, and I don't think either she or you are ready for the little secret I'm going to share, but oh well. You see I've always looked out for my little sugar doodle but when the comet ruined me, well I had to do it from afar, I'm sure you can guess where I was going with that. I won't let anyone weaken my Shego!"

"Mommy?" Shego's high pitched voice echoed in the room.

Talon's answering smile and nod was anything but motherly.

"Let us go now." Demanded Kim, her voice low.

Talon's smile grew, "Oh, I'll let you go but I know you'll be back, Shego will need me and even you wouldn't stop a mother help her child, Kimberly Ann. Have fun trying to fix something you can't!" Talon smacked the button next to her and ran further into the tunnels as walls started to crumble.

Kim grabbed the still shocked Shego's hand and dragged her out of the collapsing lair. Once out into relative safety she held Shego to her as they cried, one from relief, the other from overwhelming confusion.

AN: And here's the promised chapter! Remember to review with comments.

CharysOfTheShadows

xXx


End file.
